Saat Chat-chatan di Facebook
by Cindy Giovani
Summary: Berawal dari status gaje menuju obrolan gaje, ya inilah yang dibicarakan para Hurnter di Facebook saat di waktu luang mereka semua,Yak dari pada kita chingchong mari kita baca ceritanya XD Ooc Is Always
1. Akibat Status Gaje

Saat Chat-chatan Di Facebook Chapter I By Cindy Giovani

Anime : Hunter x Hunter  
Jenis : Gaje,Gila,Garing,Maknyoss XD,dll

Disclaimer : Berawal dari chat-chatan ga jelas di Facebook, Hunter x Hunter made In Togashi sama

Warning :  
Karena ini facebook jadi ane masukin emoticon

Chapter I Status gaje tapi berantai

Di sore hari yang cerah bin terang Killua baru saja pulang dari tempat lesnya dan langsung update Status di jejaring sosial facebook yang sekarang digunakan para allayers untuk bergalau

_**Di Facebook**_

**Killua Zoldyck**

Jadwal-jadwal madat banget,belum nyusun daftar jajanan  
5 Suka 3 Komentar Bagikan

**Gon anak pancingan**  
Yaelah jadwal aku juga madat kali

**Killua Zoldyck **  
Gon besok main game yuk,ngumpung masih libur

**Gon Anak Pancingan **  
Yo'i bro

**Kuroro Cyank Kurapika Clalu**

Jiaah Kartu ATM ane ketelen dah gara-gara salah masukin PIN  
15 Suka 5 Komentar Bagikan

**Kurapika Is Chain User**  
Heh!,seenaknya aja pakai nama orang,mana alay lagi -_-"  
2 Suka (Killua Zoldyck dan Menchi si Genius Hunter)

**Kuroro Cyank Kurapika Clalu**  
Eh ada bidadari lewat,kasih sapaan dongsss!

**Killua Zoldyck**  
Allays banget -_-,setuju deh sama kurapika

**Kurapika Is Chain User**  
Killua : Iya alay banget -_-,Eh besok ke Yorkshin Ice Skate yuk bareng teman-teman  
Kuroro: Panggil aku "BOSS KURAPIKA"! (Romlah Mode On)  
5 Suka (Killua,Pairo,dan 3 teman lainnya menyukai ini)

**Kuroro Cyank Kurapika Clalu**  
Kurapika : Iye BOSS KURAPIKA!  
Killua : Iye-iye ane ganti Nama akun dah T.T

**Feitan anak Tioghoa**

Haaiya,kenapa stat owe penuh dengan stat gaje gini padahal owe baru buka facebook O.o  
3 Suka 4Komentar Bagikan

**Machi si Cewek Kece**  
Iye nih Stat Danchou menuhin beranda o.o  
2Suka (Kurapika dan Hisoka menyukai ini)

**Shalnark luph Shizuku**  
Awas statnya dibaca Danchou,nanti disuruh dijemur di depan tiang bendera :V

**Kortopi si tukang fotocopy**  
SHALNARK GA USAH TAKUT AME DANCHOU KAN ADA SOMEONENYA -KURAPIKA IS CHAIN USER  
10 suka(Gon dan 9 teman lainya menyukai ini)

**Kurapika Is Chain User**  
- Kortopi : Jiah aku bukan someonenya Kuroro,Satu lagi Stat kamu jebol tuh -3-

**Kurapika Is Chain User**

Huaaaah Kami Sama help me,tolong jauhkan hamba dari Makhluk Gaje ini  
33 Suka 16Komentar Bagikan

**Senritsu guru Musik**  
Tabah ya,karena banyak fansnya

**Killua Zoldyck**  
Kawin yuk #Eh  
55 suka (Kalluto dan 54 orang lainnya menyukai ini)

**Kalluto is Beautiful**  
Nii san apa kata mama nanti udah melamar cewek duluan mana di facebook lagi -_-"

**Alluka Zoldyck**  
RT RT RT RT (Share)

**Gon Anak Pancingan**  
Wah Killua mau melamar,kapan nih kawinnya? undang aku ya broo

**Kurapika Is Chain User**  
Senritsu : Iya  
Killua : Serius nih?,Yukk! xD  
Kalluto : Sebarin udangan kawinannyanya ya!  
Alluka : Ini bukan twitter dek  
Gon : Sip nanti aku undang

**Killua Zoldyck**  
Kurapika : Minggu depan ke KUAnya ya XD  
Kalluto : jangan manggil mama mulu -_-

**_Lihat komentar lainnya_**

**Killua Zoldick**  
Killua Zoldyck telah bertunangan dengan Kurapika is Chain User  
110 suka 9Komentar

**Cindy Giovani**  
Selamat ya,jangan lupa undang ane

**Killua Zoldyck**  
Iye bro

**Nobunaga Jawara Samurai**  
Wah kagak ngasih tau nih ente tunangan ame Pengguna rante(?)

**Shizuku luph Shalnark**  
Yang benar pengguna rantau eh rantai  
**Lihat komentar lainnya**

**Phinks Genei Ryodan**  
Wah kok statnya jadi kacau balau gini ya, Share berita baru aaah  
65 suka Komentar Bagikan

**Machi si cewek kece**  
HISOKA ,MANA MESIN JAHIT ANE? ANE LAGI BANYAK ORDER NIH (Capslock Jebol On)  
13suka Komentar Bagikan

**Leorio Dark Magician PaladinKnight**  
Yay dapat undian!  
68suka 3komentar Bagikan

**Hanzo sang Ninja Hattori**  
Bagi dong duitnya

**Netero**  
don't Forget tugas cuy

**Leorio Dark Magician Paladinknight**  
Wokay!

**Pokkle anak Pemanah**  
Udah Off aja tambah gaje ane lihat statusnye,off!  
33 suka Komentar bagikan

To be continue

Catatan author : Maaf jika pendek (Nanti juga lama kelamaan panjang) dan Fic ini terinspirasi dari my facebook dan fic tetangga XD

Review and like yo XD


	2. Hujan

Saat Chat-chatan Di Facebook Chapter II By Cindy Giovani

Anime : Hunter x Hunter  
Jenis : Humor,Gaje,Gila,Garing,Maknyyoss XD,Dll

Disclaimer : Hari ini adalah hari Kamis dan hari ini hujan terus turun,dan akhirnya balik lagi chat-chatan di Facebook,Hunter x Hunter Made In Togashi sama

Warning : Ingat kata ane kemarin karena ini plot di facebook jadi ane menggunakan Emoticon

Chapter II : Hujan  
Hari Kamis sekitar jam 16.00, Illumi baru bangun dari tidur panjangnya (?) dan langsung teriak-teriak gaje  
(Hanzo : Kapan nih ane muncul?,perasaan yang pertama muncul keluarga Zoldyck terus  
Cindy : Ane kehabisan ide,yaudah yang punye saudara banyak kan Illumi  
Hanzo : Iye ye,ane ingat)

"Huaaaahh kenapa aku baru bangun jam segini?!"Teriak Illumi

Tiba-tiba datanglah Kalluto dari kamarnya,ya wajar sih sebelahan kamarnya

"Ada apa Aniki?!,kebakaran and Konslet listriknya,hyyaaaatt!"teriak Kalluto sambil membanjur Illumi di tempat tidurnya

Alhasil Illumi langsung mandi seketika karena kesalah pahaman adiknya dan pundungan.

"Dek,bukan kebakaran,tapi kakak baru bangun jam segini, kenapa coba Kalluto ga bangunin aniki?"tanya Illumi pundungan

"Salah sendiri,mentang-mentang libur sekolah, molor kayak orang mati kata mama juga ga usah dibangunin takut mengganggu ritual aniki"ucap Kalluto langsung pergi ke kamarnya lagi

Illumi pun mengapdate statusnya di facebook melalui Ipadnya

_Di Facebook_

**Illumi si pengendali jiwa**  
Jiaaah,ane udah bangun sore,dibanjur air sama adik,mana mandi di kasur lagi,sial banget ane hari ini T.T  
44 suka 17 komentar Bagikan

**Killua Zoldyck**  
Yaiyalah teriaknya kayak gitu,pasti Kalluto menyangkanya kebakaran

**Alluka Zoldyck**  
Retweet!,RT!,RT!(Share)

**Illumi Sang pengendali jiwa**  
Killua : Komentarnya sama aja -,-  
Alluka : Dek ini bukan twitter

**Hisoka sang Joker**  
Kasmiun,ahhahahaha XD  
30 suka (Killua dan 29 teman lainnya menyukai ini)

**Illumi sang Pengendali Jiwa**  
Ish, kau tak setia kawan Bro T.T

**_Lihat komentar lainnya_**

**Killua Zoldyck**  
Baguskan bajunye xD bersama Kurapika is Chain User  
(Keterangan foto: baju kawinannya Kurapika)  
99 suka 100 komentar bagikan

**Kurapika Is Chain User**  
Wah bagus tuh,ditunggu minggu depan ya xD  
13suka (Gon dan 12 teman lainnya menyukai ini)

**Kuroro is Danchou G-Ryodan**  
KUr4p1k4 Ch4N JgN TiNgG4L1n 4kU 4nD M4r1eD S4mA K1Llu4 T.T

**Hanzo si Shinobi Sugoi**  
Semoga langgeng ya!,don't forget undang aku bro!  
6 suka (Pokkle dan 5 teman lainnya menyukai ini)

**Leorio Dark Magician Paladinight**  
Kurapika,kawin sama aku aja ya XD ,hehe

**Killua Zoldyck**  
Kurapika : Siip xD  
Kuroro : Kemarin namanya yang allays sekarang tulisannya yang allays -,-"  
Hanzo : Siip,ditunggu oleh-oleh dari Japonnya  
Leorio : Sok xD,haha

**Kurapika is Chain User**  
Kuroro : Waduh aku pusing bacanya _

Killua : Setuju banget

Leorio : sok sama Anita xD

**_Lihat komentar lainnya_**

**Gon Anak Pancingan**  
Banjir euy,ga elit mana duit kerendem,mana Film pesenan Kortopi and Feitan kerendem lagi  
5 suka 10 komentar bagikan

**Pakunoda is Shooting woman**  
Pelem (Baca :Film) apaan tuh yang dipesen sama Duo mencurigakan itu

**Phinks Genei Ryodan**  
Udah pasti film B***p *Ups (Buka aib orang)

**Shalnark Luph Shizuku**  
Emang bener :V

**Kalluto is Beautiful**  
Feitttaan!

**Feitan anak tinghoa**  
Apa dek?(Langsung nelen ludah)

**Kalluto is Beautiful**  
Kenapa ga bilang ke aku kamu punya film gituan, boleh pinjem ga buat kak illumi?

**_Lihat komentar lainnya_**

_Di Dunia Nyata_

Feitan di dunia nyata langsung bergubrak ria

"Disangka ane ape,eh rupanya"ucap Feitan bersweadroped ria

Kembali Facebook

_Di Facebook_

**Menchi sang Hunter citarasa**  
Yah mati lampu! Padahal lagi seru-serunya bikin kue 8 Jam dari daerah kelahiran author Cindy T.T  
23 suka 15 komentar bagikan

**Bisuke unyu-unyu**  
DL!

**Menchi Sang Hunter Citarasa**  
Kamu juga DL,buktinya masih kekunci di luar !  
5 suka (Satotz dan 4 teman lainnya menyukai Ini)

**Satotz si Hunter Kumisan**  
Kalian berdua dipanggil oleh Ketua sono

**Menchi sang Hunter Citarasa**  
Iya nanti aku kesana!

_**Lihat komentar lainnya**_

**Kortopi Tukang Fotocopy**  
ARRRRRGGHH PULSA ANE SEKARAT GARA-GARA PHINKS DOWNLOAD FILM KAGAK JELAS ! MANA LUPA NGECAS LAGI GARA-GARA HUJAN SIALAN SIH! (Capslock Jebol mode On)  
33 Suka 50 komentar Bagikan

**Kurapika is Chain User**  
Capslock jebol tuh  
12 suka (Shizuku dan 11 teman lainnya menyukai ini)

**Machi si cewek kece**

Hadduh Kortopi jangan menuhin beranda aye dengan capslock jebol,masalahnye aye lagi promosi order bordir baru nih

**Phinks Genei Ryodan**

Sorry,aku salah mencet,hehe

**Kortopi si tukang Fotocopy**  
YANG PUNYA PULSA ANE MINTA DONG!

**Killua Zoldyck**  
Kagak aah, kamu kan tukang fotocopy tuh,kenapa ga ngopy pulsa Danchou kamu aja  
30 Suka (Kurapika dan 29 teman lainnya menyukai ini)

**Baise tukang Order Pulsa**  
Sorry kagak punya Order, aye lagi krisis duit kalau mau ngisiin pulsa

**Pakunoda**  
Miskin amit, masa kagak punya pulsa,kemarin aku baru isiin pulsa kamu 50 ribu

**Nobunaga sang Daimyo Samurai**  
Kagak ah,itu kan DM (Deritamu)  
3suka (Pakunoda dan 2 orang lainnya menyukai ini)

**Kortopi si tukang Fotocopy**  
Killua : PINTER JUGA IDE ENTE  
Baise : SAMA AJA KAYAK ANE  
Pakunoda and Nobunaga : DASAR PELIT

**Killua Zoldyck**  
Killua gitu loh

_**Lihat komentar lainnya**_

**Machi si Cewek Kece**  
Huaaah order kosmetik aye,kebanjiraaann T.T  
35Suka 16Komentar Bagikan

**Neon anak baik**  
Order kosmetik aye juga kebanjiran

**Machi si Cewek Kece**  
Kita senasib Neon (Tos ke Neon)

**Neon anak baik**  
Iya (Tos ke Machi)

_**Lihat komentar lainnya**_

**Franklin orang Thailand**  
Gile ane kesasar di Kediaman Zoldyck same Bonolenov (Bener kagak ye nulisnya)  
5 suka 5 komentar Bagikan

**Illumi sang pengendali jiwa**  
Ngapain ke rumah aye? O.o

**Franklin orang Thailand**  
Niatnya sih mau nyulik Mike buat nganterin aku ke pasar eh pas giliran ada Mike aku malah jatuh ke masuk ke jurang

**Illumi sang pengendali Jiwa**  
Pantesan aye lihat ente dekat jurang sungai rumah aye, dikira aye mau renang

**Franklin orang Thailand**  
Ga gue mau terjun payung -_-"

10 suka (Killua dan 9 teman lainnya menyukai ini)

**Illumi sang pengendali Jiwa**  
Yaudah sono terjun payung

**Kuroro is Danchou Gennei Ryodan**

Hu4h 4yEe G4l4u m4nA M4tI L4mPu L4g1  
36 suka 19 Komentar Bagikan

**Shalnark luph Shizuku**  
Hadduh danchou,pusing aku bacanya _  
5suka (Kurapika dan 4 teman lainnya menyukai ini)

**Neon anak baik**  
Pasti kena bajak :V  
9suka (Kurapika dan 8 teman lainnya menyukai ini)

**Nobunaga sang Daimyo Samurai**  
Perasaan daritadi pengguna rante ngelike mulu

**Killua Zoldyck**  
Neon : Yang bener Allays :V

**Kurapika Is Chain User**  
Bosen comment,yaudah ngelike aja  
Neon : Bukan tapi allays :V  
Killua : Kemarin nama akunnya yang alay sekarang tulisan statnya yang alay -,-"

**Alluka Zoldyck**  
Rt-rt-rt-rt for allay

**Zushi anak kungfu**  
Killua : Pasangan baru euy kalau yang satu komentar yang satu juga komentar,hehe

**Killua Zoldyck**  
Hehe tau aja ente xD  
Alluka : Dek ini bukan twitter,udah dibilangin berapa kali

**Kuroro is Danchou Genei Ryodan**  
Killua,Neon,Kurapika,and Alluka : K4l14n M4h T.T

**_Lihat komentar lainnya_**

**Hisoka sang Joker**  
Hey bro, kita adain kontes cerita menyeramkan aja, ya mumpung malam Jum'at  
55 suka 65 komentar bagikan

**Kurapika is Chain user**  
Anak itu terlahir yatim piatu dan orang tuanya terbakar saat dia lahir,dia pun saat melukis dirinya saat itu juga lukisan dirinya menangis, rumah yang dihuninya terbakar, dan satu-satunya yang tidak terbakar hanyalah lukisan anak menangis itu  
33 suka (Gon dan 32 orang lainnya menyukai ini)

**Leorio Dark Magician Paladinight**  
Giliran cerita horror aja, nomor 1 postingnya o.o (Geleng-geleng liat postingnya kurapika)  
13suka (Nobunaga dan 12 orang lainnya menyukai ini)

**Kurapika is Chain User**  
Hehehe,terlajur aku emang pintar bikin cerita horror

**Machi si Cewek Kece**  
Seorang anak yang dibunuh oleh pembunuh bayaran,dikarenakan penghianatan suatu janji orang tuanya dengan mafia,akhirnya gadis itu selalu mencari dan menghatui setiap orang yang dianggapnya sebagai pembunuh bayaran itu  
30suka (Hisoka dan 29 teman lainnya menyukai ini)

**Killua Zoldyck**  
Jiaah Machi malah sindir aku -_-" (Pundungan), Aku juga mau ikutan deh, Ketika malam dengan bulan purnama yang indah tepat di malam jum'at seorang anak kecil bersama kakaknya menunggu ibunya,suatu ketika saat ada yang mengetuk pintu anak itu membuka pintunya dan ternyata tidak ada siapa-siapa,setelah itu angin malam semakin kencang,kejadian itu setiap malam dilalui oleh dua orang tersebut  
32 suka (Hisoka dan 31 teman lainnya menyukai ini)

**Kiriko is Weasel beast**  
Oi Killua jangan nakutin aye,rumah aye lagi mati lampu

10 suka (Piyon,dan 9 orang lainnya menyukai ini)

**Killua Zoldyck**  
Eh bukannya ente juga siluman, kok malah takut O.o

**Kiriko is Weasel beast**  
Oh iya ya,aye lupa status ane sebagai siluman,hehehe

**Feitan anak Tioghoa**  
Saat dinasti ming diserang,hanya satu benda yang tidak hancur bahkan memang tidak bisa diambil, benda itu jika di terima oleh seseorang akan menerima kutukan yang menyakitkan,selain itu bisa menyebabkan kematian dimana orang itu mati bersama orang-orang yang disayanginya  
29 suka (Phinks,dan 28 teman lainnya menyukai ini)

**Shizuku luph Shalnark**  
Aku jadi takut nih terutama statnya Killua,mana dimarkas emang lagi mati lampu lagi

**Shalnark luph Shizuku**  
Tenang Shizuku chan,aku selalu ada (Bergombal on)

**Cindy Giovani**  
Aku juga mau ikutan deh, Gadis itu pergi ke tempat yang ia tuju,tetapi saat dipanggil oleh temannya dia terus berlari dalam beberapa detik dia menghilang tanpa ada jejak,tidak jauh dari hari itu gadis itu baru kembali dari suatu tempat saat ditanya apakah dia ke tempat teman-temannya tadi,gadis itu menjawab tidak berlari dan tiba-tiba menghilang,di tahun yang sama gadis itu seperti ada 2 di tempat yang berbeda,selain itu bayangan kegelapan sering menyelimuti mimpi teman-teman gadis itu  
31 suka (Illumi dan 30 teman lainnya menyukai ini)

**Pokkle sang pemanah**  
ceritanya emang pada ngeri apalagi malam ini malam jum'at,hii suara apa itu?!

**Ponzu si Akupuntur lebah**  
Udah aah aku mau off,takut ada yang lebih ngeri lagi daahh,OFF!

**Pairo No Kuruta**  
Kurapika,disuruh kong (Baca: Elder Kuruta)tidur!

**Kurapika Is Chain User**  
Iyaa,bilang lagi ke engkong ngomong langsung jangan lewat Facebook!,Off

**_Lihat Komentar lainnya_**

**Uvogin selalu kece**  
Yah giliran On aja udah pada Off semua  
5 suka Komentar bagikan

To be continue  
Mohon maaf bila ada kesalahan kata maupun nama,sekian Terima kasih  
Like and review yo XD!


	3. Malam Minggu

Saat Chat-Chatan di Facebook Chapter III By Cindy Giovani

Anime : Hunter x Hunter

Jenis : Gaje,Gila,Garing,Maknyooss,Dll

Warning: Karena Plotnye di Facebook ane pasang emoticon

Hunter x Hunter Made in Togashi Sama

Ging : Aye muncul kagak nih?

Cindy : Tergantung ente punya akun Facebook,kan?

Ging : Tenang ,ane punya kok

Cindy : Yoo,kita mulai ceritanya

Chapter III : Malam Minggu

Hari Sabtu malam tanggal 31 Mei, beberapa orang di malam Sabtu atau bisa dibilang malam Mingguan. Ada yang bersama temannya,keluarganya,pacarnya,maupun istrinya di suatu tempat. Seperti halnya dengan Shalnark hanya malam mingguan di Markas Gennei Ryodan karena Hujan

"Hujan terus online dulu ah, mumpung yang lain pada malam Mingguan masing-masing"ucap Shalnark dengan senangnya karena beberapa hari ini dia internetan aja langsung ada yang pinjam. Contohnya saja Danchounya sendiri yang sedang krisis pulsa

(Cindy : Betulan tuh Kuroro kagak ada pulsa?

Shalnark : Maklum Danchou kalau lagi bokek pasti minjem ke aku

Hisoka : Danchou teu ngeuna modal (Sundanese Mode On)

Kuroro : Jiaah mentang-mentang aye bokek pulsa,hiks-hiks (Nangis Gaje Mode On)

Pakunoda,Kortopi : DL!)

Shalnark pun mengupdate statusnya di Facebook

_Di Facebook_

**Shalnark Luph Shizuku**

Hujan terus,malam mingguan di Markas aja sambil main internet dan mendengarkan lagu One Direction terbaru

13suka 4Komentar Bagikan

**Pamu Anak Siberia**

Wah, minta lagu terbarunya One Direction donggsss!

9suka (Elena dan 8 teman lainnya menyukai ini)

**Shizuku Luph Shalnark**

Sabar ya yang, nanti aku beliin makanan buat kamu

6suka (Shallnark dan 5 teman lainnya menyukai ini)

**Gon Anak Pancingan**

Pada kemana aja tuh?

**Shallnark luph Shizuku**

Pamu : Iye nanti aku kirim dah

Shizuku : Makasih ya yang

Gon : Danchou lagi ke rumah Kurapika,Machi lagi ngurus Order di Tokonya sama Hisoka,Franklin main sama Mike ke Pasar,Nobunaga lagi mengajar Les anggar,Feitan lagi ke Warnet entah mau ngapain,Phinks lagi ke Underworld Auction Zaban buat melihat barang antik Mesir Kuno,Uvogin lagi ikut lomba gulat buat cari uang tambahan,Shizuku dan Pakunoda belanja bulanan,Kortopi udah pasti di kamarnya lagi copy data yang gaje,dan Bonolenov jangan nanya ke aye soalnye die sama aja kayak Kortopi

19suka(Gon dan 18 teman lainnya menyukai ini)

**Squala Pawang Binatang**

Whoalah kok hujan sih, ini kan malam mingguan bersama Eliza T.T

45Suka 17Komentar Bagikan

**Neon Anak Baik**

Jangan lupa besok Pelelangan di Hotel Houstar :O

13suka(Eliza dan 12 teman lainnya menyukai ini)

**Ging Is Great Hunter**

Kasmiun xD,ehehehe

8suka (Gon dan 7 temannya lainnya menyukai ini)

**Nobunaga sang Daimyo Samurai**

Gaya euy yang lagi malam mingguan same pacarnye :V

**Squala Pawang Binatang**

Neon : Iye tenang aje

Ging : Kagak setia kawan ah -,-"

Nobunaga : Iye,hehe

_**Lihat Komentar Selanjutnya**_

**Kuroro I5 D4ncHou Gennei Ryodan**

KuR4p1Ka Ch4n, KeN4pa P1nTu G3Rb4nGnYa G4 D1BuK4 T.T

23suka 55 Komentar Bagikan

**Shalnark Luph Shizuku**

Tuh kan Danchou,udah dibilang daritadi siang, Kurapika ga ada di rumahnya dia lagi pergi buat malam mingguan -,-"

19 suka (Kurapika dan 18 teman lainnya menyukai ini)

**Pakunoda Cewek Pistol**

Dl! Udah dibilang daritadi siang masih nekat juga

55 Suka (Kurapika dan 54 orang lainnya menyukai ini)

**Neon Anak Baik**

Yang Buat pasti orang yang membajak Facebooknya Kak Kuroro :V

43suka (Killua dan 42 teman lainnya menyukai ini)

**Killua Zoldyck**

Minggu kemarin statnya yang alay sekarang dua-duanya yang alay -,-",haddeuh

Neon : Hati-hati anak allays :V

**Kurapika Is Chain User**

Bahasa apa lagi ini,bikin aku tambah pusing _

Neon : Bukan dibajak lagi tapi Very Allays :V

Killua : Bener Allays banget sekarang -,-,ckckck

Shalnark : Betul,Danchou kamu tetap aja ngotot padahal aku ga ada di rumah

**Nobunaga sang Daimyo Samurai**

Ane setuju same pengguna rante, Danchou tulisannya allays dan bikin ane pusing (Pusiang Mode on)

**Kuroro I5 D4ncHou Gennei Ryodan**

Shalnark and Pakunoda : Iy3,4y3 NuRut D4h

Neon,Killua,Kurapika,Nobunaga : T.T

**_Lihat Komentar selanjutnya_**

**Kortopi si Tukang Fotocopy**

KRISIS SINYAL!,KRISIS PULSA!,MANA HUJAN LAGI BIKIN ORANG BADMOOD

28Suka 19Komentar Bagikan

**Shalnark Luph Shizuku**

Ente pakai modem atau Hp?

13 suka (Alluka dan 12 teman lainnya menyukai ini)

**Alluka Zoldyck anak Tumblr**

Kasmiun xD

34 suka (Gon dan 33 teman lainnya menyukai ini)

**Illumi Pengendali Jiwa**

Capslock jebol mulu perasaan o.o

Alluka : Adek ganti nama euy

Baise Tukang Order Pulsa

Iya sinyalnya kacau,pulsa ente udah keisi belum?

**Kortopi si Tukang Fotocopy**

Shalnark : MODEMLAH

Alluka : JIAAH

Illumi : BIAR JELAS BACANYA..

Baise : UDAH,NANTI AYE TRANSFER BESOK

**Alluka Zoldyck Anak Tumblr**

Illumi : Maklum pindah akun biar adek bisa menyebarkan Video B***p dari kak Milluki,hohoho

Kortopi: Hehe..

**Kikyo is Miss Elegant**

Alluka,Millukii mama sita Tablet kalian!, Karena udah dipakai buat menyebarkan video apalah itu (pikun mode On)

33Suka (Killua dan 32 teman lainnya menyukai ini)

**Milluki Anak Otaku**

Yaelah kalau udah online aja,mama pasti cerewet sampai teriak-teriak pas nulis statusnya o.O

**Killua Zoldyck**

Saking gapteknya itulah mama -,-",ckckck

**Canary is Skiller Zoldyck Maid**

Sabar ya Killua sama

6suka (Killua dan 5 teman lainnya menyukai ini)

_**Lihat Komentar Selanjutnya**_

**Kalluto Is Beautiful**

Saat mama udah online aje,pasti serumah pada kisruh gare-gare mama online update status sambil teriak-teriak kagak jelas o.O

65suka 15komentar Bagikan

**Killua Zoldyck**

Begitulah mama -,-"

16suka (Gotoh dan 15 teman lainnya menyukai ini)

**Alluka Zoldyck Anak Tumblr**

Ga serulah kalau ga kisruh,hehehe

**Milluki Zoldyck**

Ya kagak Kisruh,tapi rusuh -_-"

13suka (Illumi dan 12 teman lainnya menyukai ini)

**Yasuha calon Billionare kagak jadi-jadi**

Yang pasti hampir se Republik Padokia yang pusing gara-gara teriakan nyonya Kikyo

4Suka (Elena dan 3 teman lainnya menyukai ini)

**Leorio Dark Paladin Knight**

Bro,gimana kalau aku adain Event di status Aku kayak Hisoka yaitu cara menggombal orang yang menang dapat hadiah loh,Silahkan yang mau jadi juri,coment Here!

55suka 7komentar bagikan

**Kurapika Is Chain User**

Aku mau! (Evil Smile On)

19suka(Killua dan 18 teman lainnya menyukai ini)

**Neon anak Baik**

Mau donggg!? :)

**Gon anak Pancingan**

Aku mau coba jadi juri aaah

**Hisoka Is Joker Man**

Ane mau ikut,ane kan pinter gombal

Pariston is Handsome

Aye ikut ye

**Ging Is Great Hunter**

Aye cuman ikutan aje

**Leorio Dark Paladin Knight**

Wokay,aku bikin wall dulu yaa

**Leorio Dark Paladin Knight**

Event : Gombal malam mingguan

Juri : Kurapika,Neon,Gon,Hisoka,Pariston,Ging,Leorio

Tipe Gombalan: Bisa berupa kata-kata,rayuan,puisi,komedi juga boleh

Yang mau ikutan yo kita mulai!,jangan lupa sebut nama orang yang mau digombal yak!

35Suka 106Komentar Bagikan

**Pokkle sang Pemanah**

Neferpitou : Tau gak apa bedanya panah sama kamu?

**Neferpitou is Cute Cat**

Ga tau,emang apa bedanya?

**Pokkle Sang Pemanah**

Kalau panah untuk memanah buruan,kalau aku memanah hatimu

23suka(Neferpitou dan 22 teman lainnya menyukai ini)

**Leorio Dark Paladin Knight**

Yok kita beri nilainya!

Gombalan Pokkle : 85

**Kurapika is Chain User**

75

**Neon Anak Baik**

80

**Ging is Great Hunter**

80

**Gon Anak Pancingan**

100

**Hisoka Is Joker Man**

Ringochan,kok ngasih 100 sih?

75

**Pariston is Handsome**

80

**Gon Anak Pancingan**

Hisoka : Menurut aku terlalu indah gombalannya,hehe

**Kurapika Is Chain User**

Gon : Kau terlalu dermawan,Gon..

3suka (Killua dan 2 Orang lainnya menyukai ini)

**Hanzo Is Great Shinobi**

Menchi : Numpang bergombal ye,tau ga yang spesial dari kamu itu apa?

**Menchi sang Hunter Citarasa**

Iye boleh dah,apa tuh yang special dari aku?

**Hanzo is Great Shinobi**

Selain kamu pintar masak,kamu juga cantik bagaikan Kleopatra dan memasak perasaanku,bener ga cara bergombal begini? Soalnya aku baru pertama kali bergombal (Bingung Mode On)

35suka (Satotz dan 34 teman lainnya menyukai ini)

**Leorio Dark Paladin Knight**

Bener caranya bro!

Gombalan Hanzo :

90

**Kurapika Is Chain User**

85

**Neon Anak Baik**

85

**Ging Is Great Hunter**

90

**Gon Anak Pancingan**

98

**Pariston Is Handsome**

80

**Hisoka Is Joker Man**

80

**Kuroro I5 D4ncHou Gennei Ryodan**

Kurapika : T4u gAk aP4 BeDanYa K4mU s4ma hAnTu?

**Kurapika Is Chain User**

waduh tulisannya kagak kebaca,okay apa? O.o

**Kuroro I5 D4nChou Gennei Ryodan**

KaLaU H4nTu M3nGh4ntUi OraNg,K4lAu K4mU M3nGh4ntUi H1duPku d4n H4t1ku

**Leorio Dark Paladin Knight**

Syukurlah ga ada yang aneh-aneh tulisannya,

Gombalan Kuroro :

80

**Kurapika Is Chain User**

25!,karena aku ga bisa baca tulisan allays -,-

**Neon Anak Baik**

50!,kayaknya akun Kak Kuroro masih dibajak :V

**Gon Anak Pancingan**

90

**Hisoka is Joker Man**

65,hehe

**Ging Is Great Hunter**

75

**Pariston Is Handsome**

75,netral aja

**Kuroro I5 D4nChou Gennei Ryodan**

Kurapika,Neon : T.T

Leorio : K4LaU Ad4 Y4nG An3H 3ManG K3NaP3?

**Leorio Dark Paladin Knight**

Takut Kurapika marah,hehehe

**Killua Zoldyck**

Kurapika : Apa kamu tau, kenapa kamu begitu penting bagi aku?

**Kurapika Is Chain User**

Emang apa gitu? :)

**Killua Zoldyck**

Karena kamu bagaikan mentari yang selalu menyinari hatiku,juga wajahmu mengalihkan duniaku..

49suka(Alluka dan 48 teman lainnya menyukai ini)

**Leorio Dark Paladin Knight**

Eaaah,kreatif banget bahasanya sampai-sampai ada iklan ala Afgan euy

Gombalan Killua :

95

**Kurapika Is Chain User**

Kreatif juga ente xD

Gombalan Killua :

95

**Neon Anak Baik**

Bagus banget gombalannya,nanti ajarin aku yo

Gombalan Killua :

95

**Gon Anak Pancingan**

100

**Hisoka Is Joker Man**

98

**Ging is Great Hunter**

95

**Pariston Is Handsome**

98

**Killua Zoldyck**

Kurapika,Leorio : Makasih xD

Neon : Nanti aku ajarin dah

**Pakunoda Cewek Pistol**

Ubogin : Aye cuman numpang gombal ye :P,apa bedanya Jarum sama kamu?

**Uvogin Orang Keren**

Ape?

**Pakunoda Cewek Pistol**

Kalau Jarum untuk menjahit,kalau kamu menjahit hatiku

**Machi Cewek Kece**

Whoalah kok Mascot aye diambil sih,seharusnya Pisang,eh Pistol dongs

**Pakunoda Cewek Pistol**

Jiaah,ini kan cuman gombal.

**Machi Cewek Kece**

Oh iya ya

**Leorio Dark Paladin Knight**

Udeh-udeh namenye juge bergombal

Gombalan Pakunoda :

85

**Kurapika Is Chain User**

80

**Gon Anak Pancingan**

93

**Neon Anak Baik**

80

**Ging Is Great Hunter**

88

**Hisoka Is Joker Man**

95

**Pariston Is Handsome**

85

**Feitan Anak Tionghoa**

Kalluto : Kamu tau,apa bedanya Payung sama Kertas?

**Kalluto Is Beautiful**

Feitan : Emang beda -,-",terus?

**Feitan Anak Tionghoa**

Kalau kertas pas hujan bisa keruh,kalau Payung bisa melindungi kamu

**Leorio Dark Paladin Knight**

Lumayan kreatif juga Bro!

Gombalan Feitan : 93

**Neon Anak Baik**

80

**Kurapika Is Chain User**

85

**Ging Is Great Hunter**

80

**Pariston Is Handsome**

90

**Gon anak pancingan**

95

**Hisoka Is Joker Man**

85

**_Lihat komentar selajutnya_**

**Wing Sugoi Sensei**

Uang aye kemane ye o.O,kok kagak ketemu

12suka 5 Komentar

**Killua Zoldyck**

Emang mau beli apa sensei?

**Gon Anak Pancingan**

Berapa uangnya?

**Zushi Anak Karate**

Sensei sih pikun,masa lupa padahal Sensei nitip ke aku kan -,-"

**Wing Sugoi Sensei**

Killua : DVD Kamen Rider W yang ada cewek cantiknya (Nunjuk Wakana,Queen,Elizabeth,Akiko,sama Philip pas jadi cewek)

Gon : Banyak sih

Zushi : Ehehehe,makasih yo

**Zushi Anak Karate**

Dasar -_-"

**Meryem Itu Keren**

Huaaahh kenapa aye baru buka sekarang,padahal ada kuis gombal berhadiah aye kan ahli bergombal T.T

56 suka 3komentar Bagikan

**Kite Chan Kembaran Meryem**

Itu sih salah kakak :P

**Meryem Itu Keren**

Kagak setia jadi saudara ah T.T

**Kite Chan Kembaran Meryem**

:P

**Leorio Dark Paladin Knight**

Yo! sekarang aku akan umumkan siapa pemenang dari Lomba Bergombal ini!

Terkreatif

Juara 1 : Hanzo

Juara 2 : Killua

Juara 3 : Pakunoda

Terwow

Juara 1 : Feitan

Juara 2 : Machi

Juara 3 : Shalnark

Bagi para pemenang harap kirimin aye Rekeningnye di Inbox,mau aye kirim sekarang juge!

63suka Komentar Bagikan

To Be Continue


	4. Liburan

Saat Chat-chatan di Facebook Chapter IV By Cindy Giovani

Anime : Hunter x Hunter

Jenis : Gaje,Gila,Garing,Maknyoss,dll

Warning : Seperti biasa, Ane menggunakan Emoticon khusus buat nih fic

Hunter X Hunter Made In Togashi sama

Chapter IV : Liburan

Siang yang panas di hari libur seekor(?) eh Seorang gadis kecil berambut pirang sedang meratapi langit yang cerah ini.

"Wak bosen amat mana panas lagi, mending aku log in Facebook,"kata Bisuke

Lalu Bisuke menglogin facebooknya yang super duper notifnya banyak bin gaje

_Di Facebook_

**Biscy unyu-unyu**

Siang-siang panas begini,wak mana pakai acara mati lampu lagi

63Suka 6Komentar Bagikan

**Gon anak Pancingan**

Iya nih panas banget, apalagi aku sama Tousan lagi di Mesir

**Killua Zoldyck**

Aku sih enak ada AC XP

30suka (Menchi dan 29 teman lainnya menyukai ini)

**Menchi sang Hunter Citarasa**

Lu sih masih mending, Gue malah kedinginan di Kutub Utara

**Biscy Unyu-unyu**

Gon : He'euh,Jauh amat o.o/

Killua : Songong amat lu XP

Menchi : Niat ya buat ke kutub Utara

**Menchi sang Hunter Citarasa**

Yaelah gue kan dapat tour kesana

**Biscy Unyu-Unyu**

Itu sih DL :v

**Yasuha Calon Billionare Kagak Jadi-jadi**

Emak akhirnya gue bisa naik haji maaakk

63 Suka 15 Komentar Bagikan

**Leorio Dark Paladin Knight**

Selamat ya!

**Gotoh si Kepala 4**

Gue mau ikutan dong

**Yasuha Calon Billionare Kagak Jadi-jadi**

Ikut aje undian runtuh dari Tetangga sebelah

34Suka (Pamu dan 33 teman lainnya menyukai ini)

Lihat 12 komentar lainnya

**Pamu Anak Siberia**

Whooaalah, masakan gue gosong!

66suka 6komentar Bagikan

**Pariston memang kece**

Udah ane bilang masaknya jangan di oven itu

**Baise Tukang Order Pulsa**

butuh bantuan hub : 08**********

Pariston emang si Pamu masak di oven mana?

**Pariston memang Kece**

Di Oven sama oven nennya Kanzai

**Baise Tukang Order Pulsa**

Ya wajarlah gosong -_-

**Pamu anak Siberia**

Kan biar hemat :v

**Pariston memang Kece**

Bukan Hemat tapi boros -_-"

**Kiriko aja**

Gyaaa Ada Hantu! (Nonton Woman In Black)

111suka 5komentar Bagikan

**Killua Zoldyck**

Bukan status ente masih hantu ya -_-"

55Suka(Machi dan 54 teman lainnya menyukai ini)

**Kortopi Tukang Fotokopi**

BENER TUH KATA KILLUA LU KAN SILUMAN

**Kiriko aja**

O iye ye ane lupa lagi,haha

**Killua Zoldyck**

Dasar -_-"

**Phinks dari Mesir**

._. (No coment)

**KrR Lulchifer is Ddddaanchov Genei Ryodan**

Ssseprtinya Mvgen Tsvkvyomi Svdah Mvncvl

59suka 100 komentar Bagikan

**Nobunaga Daimyo Japan**

Nih Danchou udah kayak si Hezkiel aja (Yaoming Face)

**Kurapika is Chain User**

Kemarin-kemarin dia alay sekarang malah kayak si Hezkiel -_-"

**Killua Zoldyck**

Bener, dan ini menjadi sebuah misteri :v

**Neon anak baik**

Pasti ini tetangga sebelah yang ngebajak :v (Nunjuk Tobi Anime Naruto)

**Krr Lulchifer is Ddddaanchov Genei Ryodan**

T.T

**_Lihat komentar lainnya_**

**Ponzu Emang Tidak Pernah Salah**

Pantai please, udah cukup gue ngeliat status pamu yang serba 6 eh sekarang ada miripan Hezkiel -_-"

95 suka 3 komentar Bagikan

**Pockle sang pemanah cinta**

Ini Facebook ya?

**Shalnark Luph Shizuku**

Sabar aja ya :D

**Ponzu emang tidak pernah salah**

Pockle : Bukan ini Twitter -_-

Shalnark : Iya dah

**Meruem Calon Raja Tahun ini!**

Nikah sama gedung Heaven Arena biar tambah greget!

500suka 99komentar Bagikan

**Kalluto is Beautiful**

Greget sekali kau nak XD

Setuju(Killua dan 54 orang lainnya menyetujui ini)

**Kite kembaran Meruem**

Kakak ane aje nikah masa kamu kagak? :p

summon : Johness is Raja Jones

Sedih(300 Jones menyedihkan ini)

**Johness is Raja Jones**

Diem lu

Sedih(500.0000 Jones menyedihkan ini)

**Ging is Archeological Hunter**

Wajar aja disummon orang namanya aja Joness XD

Setuju (1Juta orang menyetujui ini)

**Pariston memang kece**

Bener tuh ._.

**Johness is Raja Jones**

TERKUTULAH KAMU!

Setuju (5.000.0000 Jones menyetujui ini)

**Hisoka is Joker Man**

Insyaflah wahai anak greget,karena kau telah meracuni pikiran kami XD

Tertawa (1.000.000 orang mentertawakan ini)

**Shizuku luph Shalnark**

Awas ada yang cemburu :D

**Lihat komentar lainnya**

**Tonpa Alone** berpacaran dengan**komputer tercinta**

5.000.000suka 13 komentar Bagikan

**Majitani pembunuh gagal**

Pantai please,udah cukup ane ngeliat ada yang kawin sama Heaven arena,ini malah lebih parah -,-

Sedih (1 Juta jones Bersedih)

**Sheila tukang Delivery**

Selamat ya XD

Tertawa (500 orang mentertawakan ini)

**Feitan anak Tionghoa**

Wak,jangan lupa ngundang yak XD

Senang (3.000 Jones senang)

**_Lihat komentar selanjutnya_**

**Bonolenov** berganti nama menjadi**Bonolenov**

5.000 suka 54Komentar Bagikan

**Remorra Itu Bukan Ikan**

Bonolenov mengganti namanya menjadi Bonolenov disaat saya menulis komentar di Status Bonolenov XD

Pusing (66666 orang memusingkan ini)

**Queen Ant itu memang semut**

Yo dawg XD

**Neferpitou**

Ga ada perubahan dengan namanya -_-"

**Lippo is Master Blacklist Hunter**

Pergantian nama yang menarik :)

Suka (5555 orang menyukai ini)

**_Lihat komentar lainnya_**

**Zeno Zoldyck** memperbaharui foto profilnya

(Ket : Foto pas lagi motong rumput)

5000suka 17komentar Bagikan

**Amane Annoying Girl**

Iiiccch,Tu4n |

6000Suka (6000 orang alay menyukai ini)

**Franklin anak Thailand**

Pusiang ane baca komentar yang diatas .

60suka (Killua dan 59 teman lainnya menyukai ini)

Canary is Skiller Maid

Baru tau,kalau Amane lebih alay daripada Danchou Genei Ryodan o.o/

**Alluka Anak Tumblr**

Retweet-Retweet

**Zeno Zoldyck**

Amane : Itu bahasa baru ya?

Franklin : Kenapa? Memusingkan ketamfanan saya XD (Narsis)

Canary : Apa itu allay? O.o

Alluka : Dek ini bukan tumblr atau Twitter

**Franklin Anak Thailand**

Pede amat Mbah -_-"

**Geretta itu Exotic**

Tamfan sekali mbah,saking tamfannya membuat laptop saya silau :v

_**Lihat komentar selanjutnya**_

**Amane Annoying Girl**

0h M¥ G0|)! oH m¥ N0! F1x 4|

3.000.000suka 600Komentar Bagikan

**Killua Zoldyck**

Udah cukup Kuroro berbuat ulah sekarang ada spesies barunya -_-"

**Gotoh si Kepala 4**

Maaf tuan,Neneknya dan juga saya akan segera mengkarantina lagi.. Ini pasti akibat dia terlalu banyak mengosumsi sinetron alay

**Feitan anak Tionghoa**

Bisa-bisa mata gue rusak ngebaca yang beginian -_-"

Suka (8000 dokter mata di Dunia menyukai ini)

**Kastro bukan sekedar Castrol**

Keren Vrooh XD

tertawa (60 orang mentertawakan ini)

_**Lihat komentar selanjutnya**_

**Cortopi Tukang Fotokopi**

OKAY GIMANA KALAU KITA NGEBUAT EVENT KAYAK KEMARIN, NAH EVENTNYA ADALAH TULISKAN KATA-KATA YANG BERAKHIRAN "MASA LO GA?", LANGSUNG KITA MULAI SAJA DARI SEKARANG YAK!

300suka 300komentar Bagikan

**Tonpa Alone**

Gue aja Jones masa lo ga?

Setuju (1.000.000 jones menyetujui ini)

**Meruem Calon Raja Tahun Ini!**

Gue aja Greget kayak Mad dog dan Chuck Norris,Masa Lo ga?

Setuju(900.000 Orang Greget sangat menyetujui ini)

**Kurapika Is Chain User**

Gue aja ga allay masa lo ga? o.o

60suka (Pokle dan 59 orang lainnya menyukai ini)

**Hisoka is Joker Man**

Ane aja bisa ngematiin orang dalam sedetik,masa lo ga?

90suka (90 pesulap sadis menyukai ini)

**Killua Zoldyck**

Aku aja pembunuh bayaran terkenal bisa insyaf,masa lo ga?

550suka (550 pembunuh bayaran yang sudah insyaf menyukai ini)

**Gon Anak pancingan**

Aku aja bisa mancing ikan atau Gozilla, masa lo ga?

632suka(632 Pemancing Greget menyukai ini)

**Michael itu emang Tamfan**

Gue aja Tamfan,masa loe ga? :v

**Joness is Raja Jones**

Gue aja pembunuh paling terjones dan ditolak cewek sampai 600 kali,masa lo ga?

Setuju(3.000.000 jones menyukai ini)

**Hanzo Shinobi Japon**

Wak Jones tingkat dewa tuh O.o, Gue aja tamfan-tamfan punya cewek masa loe ga? XD

**Joness is Raja Jones**

TERKUTUKLAHLAH KAMU,WAHAI YANG PUNYA PACAR

Terkejut(Hanzo,Hisoka,dan dan 6.000.000 juta orang lainnya terkejut)

**_Lihat komentar selanjutnya_**

**Neon Anak Baik**

Oooi semuanya kita makan-makan yuk ngumpung lagi liburan, aku undang kalian semua lho!

6.000.000 suka 5 komentar Bagikan

Squala pawang Anjing

Waaah,asyiikk tuh!

**Kurapika is Chain User**

Akhirnya ada acara gini juga XD

**Pakunoda si Cewek Pistol**

Yookk XD

**Netero memang Tamfan**

Ane diajak yoo XD

**Neon anak Baik**

Udah semua ane aja dah XD

Bahagia (6.000.000 orang membahagiakan ini)

**_To be Continue_**

Illumi : Dapat darimana tuh soal "6.000.000 bahagia"?

Author : Sebenarnya sih dari ,abis kocak sih XD

Feitan : Apalagi pas "6.000.000 juta jones setuju" dan si Tonpa menikah dengan Kompi tercinta

Maha dan Beyond Netero : Mohon maaf apabila ada kesalahan kata maupun nama,jangan lupa like and review yak!

Catatan Author : Atas usulan dari salah satu reader ane akan melanjutkan nih Fic, awalnya sih mau ditamatin tapi ga apalah author masih punya Ide XD


End file.
